


Shapeshifting

by FahcLove



Series: Christmas Kids [1]
Category: Christmas Kids
Genre: I just wrote this so ifk how I'm gonna fit it in, Shapeshifting, a small sample of a story, but i like it, idk it's writing, kinda body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roar asks Ronnie to show him their powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapeshifting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting a story I wrote last year. This is a scene I wrote a few weeks ago. I really like it and hopefully I can fit this into the final story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

"Hey, what does your power look like?" Roar asked, and Ronnie blushed self-consciously, "You don't have to show me if you don't want to!" he backtracked, not wanting to make them uncomfortable.

"It's not making me uncomfortable, it's just that, no one's asked me that before. Plus, it's kinda gross. When I do this," Ronnie put their hand on the left side of their face and dragged it to the right. Roar gasped. Where their hand used to be was a completely different person. Their hair grew shorter and softer, becoming blonde. Their skin was slightly tanner, and their eyes were blue. Ronnie smiled and dragged their hand back, making everything normal agin. 

"It's simple, and cool to look at," they finished, "But when I transform for people it is usually slower and kinda gross. If I do it normally, it's fast and simple, but that's probably not what you wanna see." 

Roar grabbed Ronnie's hand, "I'd love to see you transform slowly, but only if it's comfortable with you." 

Ronnie nodded and closed their eyes. Roar scooted back, just in case they transformed into a huge dragon or something. 

They were enveloped in a pale purple light, but Roar could still see everything that was happening. 

It started at their feet. The small purple shoes Ronnie wore stretched and grew into turquoise boots, too big for their feet. Then it moved up to their legs, the blue skirt tearing and molding into dark blue tights, as their legs grew, bones chattering and muscles and fat growing. Soon, the lower half of their body was a completely different person. 

Moving up to their shirt, it grew into a navy blue coat, as Ronnie's fingers lengthened and lightly tanned, and Roar heard the sound of bones cracking and forming as they grew taller, their spine rebuilding itself, along with their lungs and all internal organs changing to fit the new body. Their undershirt was a light blue button-up with a black bow that seemed to appear and wrap itself tightly around their neck. 

All that's left was the head. This was the most interesting part, Roar decided. Their skull rearranged itself, becoming rounder and wider. The eyes disappeared and reformed, becoming the blue eyes Roar saw earlier, and all of Ronnie's hair fell out, only to immediately to be replaced with fluffy blonde hair, and a blue top hat. 

Ronnie sat back down, and Roar could only stare in awe for a few minutes. 

"I'm Rowan," he explained, his voice much deeper than Ronnie's, "I hope I didn't gross you out. This is the person I used to be, with my old family," he explained, and Roar nodded. He had heard about a boy with powers running away, and becoming a completely different person.

"That, was, amazing," was all Roar could say, and Rowan smiled.


End file.
